The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of acute alcoholic intoxication states.
Pyridoxine, also known as the vitamin B.sub.6, is a well known active substance which found widespread use in several symptomatologies.
Among the uses which were proposed in the past, the treatment of acute alcoholic intoxication is included (wordworth V. P., Intravenous Detoxication of Drunkenness, Brit. Med. J. 935, 1953).
However such an application remained objectionable, since subsequent research work raised doubts about the efficacy of such a treatment (Gruber H. de, Mitteilung uber die Wirksamkeit von Vitamine B.sub.6, bei Alcoholrausch, Munsh. Med. Wirschr., 96, 1445, 1954; Celice J. et al., Utilite du Pyridoxal (Vitamine B.sub.6) dans le Traitement des Manifestations Neurologiques de l'Intoxication Alcoolique, Therapie, 14, 233/6, 1959).
Larcan, (Larcan et al, Le Traitement de l'Intoxication Alcoolique Oigne, Annales Medicales de Nancy, 1978, pag. 1159/1167), who for some time has used the pyridoxine for about 20 cases each week of acute ethylism, as treated by the mobile units (SOS Service), or hospitalized in the specialized section (isolated and excited patients), observed that the results are favourable as regards minor effects (space-time orientation, statics and equilibrium). Whereas inconstant results are obtained as regards psychomotor excitation.